The present invention is in the field of golf course hole cup advertising.
A golf course hole cup is a plastic cylindrical cup that is placed in a hole made on a golf green. It is the general object of golf to hit a golf ball with a variety of golf clubs from a tee box to the golf hole cup in as few shots as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,873 to Nunes describes a ramped practice putting cup that may include advertising for promotional purposes. A problem with this ramped practice putting cup include that it is not useable with a golf hole cup of a golf course because the practice putting cup is not configured to be used in a golf hole cup and United States Golf Association rules prohibit the use of practice devices on a golf course during play. Further, the advertising described in the Nunes patent is designed to be seen by a single user during practice, not multiple different golfers on a golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,581 to Mable describes an image display device and method that allows an advertisement or message to be displayed within a golf cup. A problem with this image display device is that it includes a square configuration with corners that extend all the way to the inner circular edge of the cup. The corners provide flow channels for rain, ground run-off, or other water flow across the upper surface of the device. Because this water is directed to a flag pin hole in the center of the device and the flag pin is often in the hole during wet conditions, improper drainage and pooling on the upper surface can occur. As a result of the improper drainage, damage can occur to the advertising insert, or dirt and debris can collect on the upper surface, preventing the advertisement from being effectively viewed. Another problem with the rectangular nature of this device is that a golfer has to approach the hole from a specific direction to easily read the advertising. Because a golf hole is cylindrical and a golfer may approach the hole from any direction (360 degrees), golfers retrieving a golf ball from the hole that do not approach the hole in a direction squarely with the advertising will have a hard time reading the advertising on the rectangular advertising device. A further problem with the device is that it is readily removable from the cup. As a result, golfers, children, or other mischievous individuals looking for a free souvenir are likely to remove the devices from the cups.
Accordingly, an aspect of the invention involves a golf course hole cup advertising device for use within a golf course hole cup including a central hole to receive a pin. The golf course hole cup advertising device includes a substantially funnel-shaped base including an annular flange, a projection member extending downwardly from the annular flange to be received by the central hole of the cup and including a retaining mechanism to prevent the golf cup advertising device from being readily removed from the cup; a replaceable annular advertising insert disposed on the annular flange of the base, the annular advertising insert including a top and a bottom, at least the top including advertising; and a removable annular transparent cover disposed on the annular advertising insert that allows the advertising on the top of the annular advertising insert to be viewed by an observer looking into the cup and is removable to allow the replaceable annular advertising insert to be replaced.
Another aspect of the invention involves a golf course hole cup advertising device for use within a golf course hole cup including an inner ring with a central hole and an outer ring separated by multiple holes having a substantially arcuate outer portion. The golf course hole cup advertising device includes a removable annular advertising member having advertising viewable to an observer looking into the cup and a sized so that the entire substantially arcuate outer portion of all the holes is exposed when the golf course hole cup advertising device is within the golf course hole cup.
A further aspect of the invention involves a golf course hole cup advertising device for use within a golf course hole cup including an inner ring with a central hole and an outer ring separated by multiple holes having a substantially arcuate outer portion. The golf course hole cup advertising device includes an annular base; a replaceable annular advertising insert disposed on the annular base, the annular advertising insert including a top and a bottom, at least the top including advertising; and a removable annular transparent cover disposed on the annular advertising insert that allows the advertising on the top of the annular advertising insert to be viewed by an observer looking into the cup and is removable to allow the replaceable annular advertising insert to be replaced, wherein the annular base, the replaceable annular advertising insert, and the removable annular transparent cover are sized so that the entire substantially arcuate outer portion of all the holes is exposed when the golf course hole cup advertising device is within the golf course hole cup.